And Other Things
by Killing Kunoichi
Summary: Now a one shot dumpster. #4: "We may be allies, but we're also friends. We're a family. You're family." "Even if I'm being a nuisance?" "You're never a nuisance, Snotlout. Your feelings are never a nuisance." In which Snotlout can't sleep and Hiccup's there to listen
1. Amazing

**Amazing**

 **A/N: Hi!I don't own HTTYD or the characters. This is my first httyd fanfic. This happened in RTTE Episode 4, kind of right after Tuffnut's yakdragon and giant snakes discussion. This is purely random and I apologize if it seems.. off… I actually typed this in just a few hours…. Huh…. I just needed to get this off my chest before I do the other stuff… Anyways, read and review!**

The fire cackled in front of Astrid's eyes as she sat in silence, half-listening to the Ingerman's ramblings and excitement. They had just found their island far off from Berk. Far from home. A new adventure awaits them, as if this was what they had been meant for all along…

"Astrid?" Slightly dazed, her eyes darted at Fishlegs in question.

"Hmmm…?"

"You okay?" he asked, a puzzled look was written on his face.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Just thinking." She replied and her gaze went back to the fire.

"About?"

She shrugged, "Being on this island, away from home, starting a new adventure…" Fishlegs smiled blissfully.

"Yeah, it's exciting…! With so many other dragons out there…" He squealed, a habit whenever the dragons came to topic. Astrid giggled at his gleefulness and another thought came to mind.

"We never would've gone if it weren't for Hiccup…" She muttered as her lips curled into a smile. No one heard except Fishlegs.

"You are wholeheartedly correct, Astrid! It was all thanks to him..!" He agreed, "He was the first to ride one after all."

"Mhmm, yea…" She glanced at the chief's son, who was talking to his dragon best friend.

"Wait, weren't you the one who first got to ride with him on Toothless?" Fishlegs asked. She nodded.

"What was it like?"

"I don't really know how to describe it…" She began, "It was like seeing a whole new world… We soared through the sky and touched the clouds and for the first time, I felt… free. Free from war, free from worrying about our survival, free from… everything… It was beautiful, majestic, wonderful and… Amazing.. He's amazing…"

"Who's amazing?" asked Ruffnut, as her twin was already asleep after their discussion of yakdragons and giant human-eating snakes. Astrid realized she was talking loud when all eyes were on her, daring her to answer that one simple question. Even Toothless was curious.

"Duh, of course it's me." Snotlout intervened before she could say anything else, "I'm amazing. Right babe?"Astrid rolled her eyes.

"As if! Hi-" and she elbowed Fishlegs. He turned to her and she shook her head.

"Well?" Dared Snotlout.

"Well you are amazing… at creating so much disaster in everything." replied Fishlegs.

"Who's the guy anyway?" Ruffnut asked again, "You sound like you like him or something."

"He's just… someone.." Astrid replied weakly. She was starting to feel nervous just by the watchful eyes of the said amazing guy. She didn't want him to know right now, not when they were just beginning their new adventure with him being so hyped up about the Dragon's Eye and Dagur on the loose to be cautious about…

"It doesn't matter anyway." And she stood up. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight." She laid beside her Nadder, her back facing the rest of the group. She closed her eyes, drowning out the noises and falling into deep slumber.


	2. Liver or Lungs?

**Disclaimer: I don't own How To Train Your Dragon and Hyman's 'A Laboratory Manual for Comparative Vertebrate Anatomy'.**

 **A/N: So my friend/groupmate and I were arguing about this weeks ago and it gave me inspiration. I'm a little bit rough but I hope you guys like it.. College AU, btw.**

 **This is a short that I published on tumblr, but right her is the edited version. If you like, you can search in .com.**

"Those are the lungs." The blond said. The three teens were huddling around their feline cadaver, clad in white laboratory gowns, face masks, and gloves, with the said girl proving her said claim while pointing at the dark brown four-lobed organ just above the intestinal tract.

"Astrid, that's the liver." The brown-haired boy sitting next to her said. Today they were given the task to study the digestive system and they were still going nowhere in squabbling over the structure and the location of the lungs.

"No, those are the lungs. I've seen what my mother eats and that's what the lungs look like." She argued, the tone in her voice insists that she was right. But he rolled his eyes and said,

"Then why are the "lungs" below the diaphragm-"

"I'm still gonna go with lungs." She cut him off with a glare in her eyes.

"The heart is supposed to be in between the lungs and I see no heart-"

"I know what the fuck I'm seeing, Hiccup. Those are lungs."

Hiccup dragged out a sigh and turned his head to their other groupmate.

"Fishlegs, what does the instruction say…?" He asked and the chubby faced boy scratched his jaw dubiously.

"Uhmm.. According to Hyman, the liver must have four lobes: right median, right lateral, left median, and left lateral. He described it here as the _'convex anterior surface, fitting against the posterior surface of the diaphragm, and a concave posterior surface fitting over the stomach and first part of the small intestine'._ So…" He lifted the brown lobes upward, showing a light pink organ that is directly connected to the intestinal tract, "If that's the stomach, then this must be the liver."

"…..Oh… I've always wondered if that was what my mother was eating.."

"Told you so."


	3. Tuffnut's Boredom

**A/N: Another short from my blog and my first Tuffnut and ToothNut/TuffLess fic! Yeah, I was bored and decided to post another HTTYD fanfic. I love the idea of Tuffnut hanging out with Toothless :3 so I decided to give this a try. I apologize for any further grammar errors and among other things.. But anyways, enjoy! Read and review and favorite! :)**

Tuffnut was bored. Incredibly bored. Back at Berk he would usually spend his time with Ruffnut concocting schemes around the village, spreading the "full on Loki" ensemble. On a regular day in Dragon's Edge, he'd be with Ruffnut (of course) and his lovable (and delicious) chicken that had been inhabiting the land before the gang claimed it as their outpost (someone must've lived here before and left the poor chicken on its own). But as of today, he was bored. Ruffnut was nowhere to be found (not that he knows everything about her whereabouts and such), Barf and Belch were last seen with Meatlug playing (or whatever Dragon's do in their spare time) and his chicken (though as playful as he was) was fast asleep, leaving Tuffnut out in the open meadow doing absolutely nothing but to blankly stare at the shapeless clouds in the sky.

What a day.

Until he saw a familiar Night Fury a few inches from his right.

"Oh, hey, Toothless! What're you up to? And where's that so-called 'Dragon Master' of yours?" The said dragon warbled irritably. It seemed strange for the Night Fury to be lounging around without his human best friend. He didn't seem to trust anyone else aside from Hiccup (and probably Astrid too; she's been a little too close to the Haddock lately).

"Oh, well, anyways, wanna come cloud watching with me?" He asked, patting the verdant grass beneath him, "There's an extra seat right over here." Toothless growled warily and looked away. Tuffnut laughed.

"Oh come on, no need to be shy!" The Thorston teen teased, "How 'bout some quality Tuffnut 'n Toothless time, eh? Some T 'n T?" He scooted a little closer for a positive response but the dragon merely growled again, pushing his tail in front to avoid glaring at the young Viking.

"Fine. I'll just sit here and talk and pretend that you're listening."

"…" The dragon made no move to respond yet Tuffnut didn't seem to stop there. He started rambling.

"Come to think of it, we never hung out before. I mean yeah sure, we chill with everyone during meal times and all but then usually I'm with Ruffnut, Barf and Belch and Mr. Chicken.. Snotlout's with Hookfang or sometimes with us.. Fishlegs does his nerdy things with Meatlug or Hiccup or sometimes Astrid I guess.. And then Astrid's throwing her axe with Stormfly or with her not-really-boyfie-slash-bestie Hiccup.. Oh and you're always with Hiccup."

"…" No reaction came, though some time during his rant, Toothless lowered his tail with a tired look on his face.

"We never really hung out with any other dragon that isn't ours. Well except for the time I got some heart to heart with Barf.. I mean yea it's the same dragon but a different head.. And there was that time when I hung out with Torch, although I literally was hanging on a branch while he was there…" Tuffnut paused, thinking of what other words to say. By then, the Night Fury dropped his tail and looked at him in curiosity, his eyebrow arched noticeably enough for the young Thorston to notice.

"Oh nooow you decide to listen." The dragon rolled his eyes (…or what looked like he was rolling his eyes).

"Anyways, so, Mr. T…" Tuffnut began as he rolled over towards the dragon, "Tell me about yourself."

"…" Toothless grumbled.

"Ooh let me guess!" And the dragon rolled his eyes again, "You're best friend's a guy with a peg leg and he's the chief of Berk and you're a high class dragon. Yeah yeah, I know you defeated the Red Death and changed out lives yada yada but where did _you_ come from? How'd you end up with someone like Hiccup? We all know he was hiding something. I mean he had those lame excuses, saying he's got 'something to do' or 'he left his axe back at the ring' or something like that... But how'd you meet him? We rarely see you back when we had dragon raids..." Tuffnut paused again. Toothless hummed quietly as some sort of realization dawned on the Viking's face.

"No way..." He muttered, "It can't be..."

"...?" Toothless tilted his head, puzzled at the young Thorston.

"So you're telling me that Hiccup, the hiccup, the fishstick, the weirdo caught _you_ , Toothless, a NIGHT FURY?!"

"..." The dragon hummed in confirmation.

"Huh... So what'd he do when he found you? Wait, lemme guess... He freed you, right? And gave you that weird peg tail since you couldn't fly without it, right?" He was met with silence and there seemed to be no obvious response from the Night Fury.

"Huh... who knew some hiccupy weirdo would change our lives. Right, Toothless? Ya feelin' me, T?" The dragon grunted again and Tuffnut took it as a yes.

"So what else do I not know about you?"

"..." Silence.

"Okay fine, let's do something while I talk... Um..." Tuffnut looked around and his eyes landed on a set of pink and violet flowers conveniently spread throughout his left side.

"Oh, hey, how 'but we make some flower crowns." The young Thorston said as he picked the flowers. Toothless breathed a sigh and laid his head on the grass, all the while his green eyes still curiously lingering on the young Viking. Tuffnut barely kept his mouth shut as he meticulously arranged the flowers, talking about nonsense as the Night Fury (in Tuffnut's eyes) unwillingly listened, giving minimal responses such as grumbling and head tilting (a sign Tuffnut took as confusion or curiosity; sometimes both). The dragon didn't seem enthusiastic enough to say anything else, though as long as him being there it kept Tuffnut to his own soliloquies.

"It actually looks good on you" Tuffnut said after placing the third flower crown on Toothless's head. So far, he made one for himself and another for his chicken. The young dragon didn't seem to complain as now deemed the young Thorston harmless and slightly less annoying now that he was somewhat accustomed to his presence.

"Yeah, I feel ya, T. It doesn't make you look so Night Fury either." the dragon sighed in agreement (or so Tuffnut thinks to himself).

"Tuffnut?" Both dragon and viking turned their heads at the source of the voice.

"Oh. Hey Hiccup." Tuffnut greeted with a small ' eyes brightened and gave a more enthusiastic hum in reply. His master finally came to save him.

"Uhm" the dragon trainer stared curiously at the unlikely pair, "What are you doing?"

"Was bored so I decided to chill with Toothless here." Tuffnut replied, "I made a flower crown for Toohless, but it doesn't suit him. Wanna have his share?" He held up a flower crown at him.

"Hiccup shook his head, "No thanks, but uh, I'll keep it... I guess...?" And he reluctantly took the flower crown from his hand.

"Awesome! Anyways, I gotta go feed Mr. Chicken. He's probably awake by now... Later, T." The Thorston gave one last grin before heading out to his hut, leaving Hiccup with his dragon.

"That was... weird." He said and his dragon hummed in reply. Maybe spending one whole afternoon with Tuffnut wasn't so bad after all, Toothless thought to himself.


	4. pull me out of the abyss

**Pull me out from the abyss**

 **Canon, right after Not Lout  
Cross posted on Tumblr and AO3 ( ellipsesarefun on both sites)  
A/N: This is a little unedited but I wanted put this out before school starts… Anyways, enjoy.**

 _"Good job, Snotlout!"_

Those were the words that reiterated around his mind for the past few hours now. The gang arrived the Edge with a new profound respect on _him_. _Snotlout_. He managed to surprise everyone today, even himself. The thought of initiating the attack such as today seemed surreal, yet it happened. It was over and done with like every obstacle they had faced.

However, his body lay still, dark irises blending with the nightly scene in his hut, rewinding the events of his heroic act. He blinked a few times, hoping they vanish into the endless dark ceiling. The previous nightmares resurfaced from the deep as they did so, and he shot up from his bed, leaving his hut to take a breath. Everyone had retired to their beds by then, sands deep into their eyes. Only one hut remained well lit by the fire that emitted from the burning coals. It did not take a minute for him to guess who was awake. He took amble steps, breathing in the fresh chill, eyes adjusting to the moonlit world around him.

When he reached his destination, he popped his head into the opening, and found his cousin on a chair with a pen in his hand and a notebook on his desk. After so many years, he still is the same hiccupy fishstick, mind buried into his knowledge Snotlout will never understand and a knack for sharpening axes and bizarre weapon inventions. As he pondered over the days of pushing him around like a puny worthless rag doll, someone called out his name. He shifted his eyes to his cousin's face, expression full of concern.

"Hey, Snotlout. What are you doing up so late?" Hiccup asked, setting down his pen and positioning himself towards his cousin. The latter averted his eyes away from him, drawing his hand to scratch the nape of his neck.

"Couldn't sleep." Snotlout replied, voice soft. The silence droned on before Hiccup pushed himself off his seat and sauntered towards his cousin. Snotlout looked back at him with a question in those dark terracotta eyes.

"Wanna take a walk out through the Edge?" Hiccup asked, stretching a hand out at the open air, "Might take the mind off." Snotlout dragged his hand at the back of his neck once more.

"Sure." He agreed and the two started their way through the path along the huts. The duration of their stroll was oddly pleasant. The late evening background emanated an air of calm, of serenity. It was an antidote Snotlout needed after the damage and weirdness he'd caused recently. The scenery cured away all his disquiet in his thoughts. He almost forgot his cousin beside him.

"Yeah." He veered his vision back at the moon above, the only witness of this little moment, "I just... had a nightmare."

He could hear Hiccup shifting beside him. The two have never concerned over such trifles, even when they were kids. A viking is brought up for war against the most deadliest beasts, the dragons. Shedding tears were only for the deaths of a comrade. Talking about ones' fears is a weakness.

It was a flawed belief that heir parents had drilled into their heads over the years. Spitelout's sermons, while unreasonable, still serve as unwritten laws in his life, yet here in the bare night of the Edge, is the perfect place to erase them and start anew.

"My dad told me things about you." Snotlout carried on when he received no reply.

"All of you. Astrid, Fishface, the twins... and you, Hiccup." As he listed off their names, he set his stocky built frame onto the ground and crossed his legs and his cousin followed after. Snotlout glued his eyes at the moon, as though that were the only person he placed his trust the most. He was not willing to gauge at Hiccup's reaction, not yet at least.

"The things he said weren't pretty..." He trailed off, fingers idly fiddling with the grass blades, then shook his head, "He kept yapping on about you guys have been saying mean things about me behind my back."

His cousin parted his lips to speak, but Snotlout shook his head.

"I know that's not true." He continued, "He told me how all our friends are trying to get your approval to become the next leader of the dragon riders... He lied and I bought what he said anyway..."

" _Sharpen up, boy! They're kissin' their way up the ladder."_ The memory of his father's rough words bled his eardrums. It was a frenzy of negative emotions that boggled him how monumental the control his father had over his life, but that shouldn't be a surprise.

It was how things worked between father and son.

"Is that why you...?"

"Acted weird?" He finished the sentence when Hiccup struggled to find the right word, "Yea.. I.. had nightmares after that.. I doubted all of you.."

The terrors he thought were subdued resurfaced in distant whispers, the tone of which they were calling his name set him on edge once more. They were mocking, demeaning, tethering his consciousness and reeled him in. His eyelids squeezed shut and his breathing staggered as the whispers grew into a cacophony of screams that sunk him further and further into his abysmal hell. His reality warped itself that he was almost unaware of a hand against his shoulder.

"Snotlout..." His cousin's voice drifted into his ears and echoed through his abyss. The voices uttered on, goading his insecurities.

" _Poor little Snotlout.."_

 _"He had such promise..."_

 _"I even secretly wanted to marry him, but now?"_

 _"I always thought you'd become the leader of the dragon riders."_

"Snotlout.." Hiccup's voice reverberated through his abyss once more. It was more firm and louder than the first, yet soft spoken, like small request. The whispers faltered for a beat and Snotlout reared his head towards the sound, eyes still shut.

"Hey, hey.. it's okay, Snotlout.. it's okay..." The voice carried on and the grip on the shoulder steeled but the doubt still fogged his mind as Snotlout brought a hand to curl his dark brown locks.

"We may be allies, but we're also friends. We're a family. You're family." The grip lightened and the hand ran across his shoulders and back, soothing the tension off his muscles, "And we.. all of us are willing to help you in whatever you're feeling.."

"Even if I'm being a nuisance?" The question hangs in the air for a split second before it's consumed by the soothing motions on his back and night background.

"You're _never_ a nuisance, Snotlout." Hiccup said, stamping emphasis on every word, "Your feelings are _never_ a nuisance."

Everything happens almost simultaneously. In a crescendo, the whispers dissipated and the noises that filled his ears were his own stable heartbeat and the nature around them. His eyelids slowly opened and the moonlight showered away the black void that consumed him moments ago. His breaths matched his heartbeat and somehow everything felt lighter.

Snotlout shifted his gaze to his cousin, noting those eyebrows crushed together, emerald irises shimmered with concern, and lips pulled into a frown.

"Thanks, Hiccup." The brunet responded with a shy of a smile and Hiccup gave an assured one in return.

He knows those fears lurk under the covers of his unconscious, but as of the moment, his nightmares faded in the wake of the early morning.


End file.
